


The latest news say...

by CristinaFF



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Alex Danvers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaFF/pseuds/CristinaFF
Summary: Some sibling supporting story involving solar flares and buildings in flame, funny times or at least someone (Alex) may think so.AN: sorry I'm still awful at summaries
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Kudos: 13





	The latest news say...

**Author's Note:**

> So...here is a little thing that just pop in my mind and I had to write it down, hope you like it, I would love to hear what you think about it
> 
> Oh... I don't know if it can be a Warning, but just to be sure, as the summary says there is a building in flames.

News Channel 5

\- We're here on the premises of the building in flames, firefighters have already close the scene and this is as closer as we could get, nonetheless we can see the flames expanding through all the building reaching the roof already. Sightings of Supergirl have been reported, seemingly the Girl of Steel have not a second to rest, having just taken care of that nasty Octopian threat near the waterfront.

\- Look, look!!! Is her freezing breath!! - The voices from people near the reporters can be heard, while the camera focus. 

\- We're getting wind of Supergirl suffocating some of the flames on the fifth and last floor of the building. On a higher note we've been notified all civilian have been safely evacuated, thanks to the deeds of our resident superhero in cooperation with our Firefighter Department whom are still engage on extinguishing the fire.

**********

\- Uhm... Hey Alex?

\- Yeah, Supergirl? How is the fire going?

\- That's the thing, the fire is going great... I think I blew my powers.

\- What?!

\- It seems, you were right. The Octopian attack had taken a toll on me, my freezing breath ultimately depleted me.

\- Ok, don't worry, I'm already on my way back, I'll see you on your apartment.

\- Uhm... Alex... I'm still on the building on flames.

\- What!?

\- The Firefighters are trying to suffocate the fire, I'm on the top floor, I can't get down cause of the flames, they can't get to the roof and they can't set the air-mattress within jump reach with all the debris around the building. We've evacuated the building.

Kara could hear Alex yelling orders, though without superhearing she couldn't made out what her sister was saying.

\- Ok, ok. Hang on! I'm almost there.

\- Please hurry, there's no time.

\- Alright... - some more yelling off - I'll meet you outside.

There was some static on the comms and Kara was sure she was having an inverted déjàvu, yet she went to the roof. She had already changed her clothes, none needed to see Supergirl trapped by the fire. The comm crackle again coming alive:

\- Just... please don't jump 'til I tell you to? - commented Alex as if she had forgotten to add that piece of advice before.

What?! Was all Kara could thought. What was Alex planning? That's when she heard it... The helicopter's blades. The building she was on was one of the old ones in the city, smaller and surrounded by skyscrapers, with the flames and the position, there was no way that helicopter could come close enough to... What in Rao's name!? Someone was jumping off from the helicopter. Her comm crackled again.

\- I see you, move to your upper right corner, get ready.

Kara put herself in motion but didn't respond, she just could look up, her sister was gliding towards the building

\- Now Kara, run towards me!

Doing as told, she was getting near the roof's eaves.

\- JUMP, KARA, NOW!

Without second guessing Kara jumped, the timing was perfect and she got hold of Alex's back, but how did Alex thought they could glide now, the weight... her hands were trying to squeeze as little as possible the gliding cloth but was inevitable. That's when she felt Alex's hand grabbing one of hers, securing her grip and suddenly they were inverted, Alex was on top, Kara squeezing her for dear life as a parachute spread over their heads slowing their falls. Kara got glimpse of her sister's face, was enlighten with a huge grin.

\- You should see your face! - Said Alex totally laughing.

\- Are you crazy! - Alex's laugh was completely contagious as it was now on Kara's own face.

\- What did you expect?! That I would let you roast, besides now we're even, now you can't rant at me for jumping off a building for you to catch me. 

Arching an eyebrow in amusement while seeing that Kara couldn't get a word out, she decided her point had been made.

\- Hold on! We need to land this thing. 

**********

News Channel 5

\- As we could see, that last rescue was a little too much, our assets tell us that the helicopter was part of an FBI training maneuver, no wonder Supergirl didn't make the save. By now the fire has come to be a controlled one, we returned the signal to our hosts.


End file.
